Revan Ordo
History The Beginning Being trained by countless masters and gathering all information of the force available to any, Revan was able to accomplish a feat that none other could claim; He had learned more about the force than any other being in the galaxy. With an unsatisfiable thirst for wisdom, Revan continued to grow and soon learned every facet of the force, both light and dark. Learning how to control the force, manipulate the force, and even create and destroy the force, Revan's power seemed to be insurmountable. But in a single moment, all he had built came crashing down. Betrayed by his apprentice, Revan was captured by the Jedi. Their first act was to erase his memory. All the years Revan had spent acquiring knowledge on every aspect of the force had been in vain. The impossible had happened...the Revan that the galaxy had learned to love and fear was no more. The Jedi, however, made a single mistake. They attempted to use Revan, thinking they would be able to control and manipulate his actions. Using him to defeat the Sith, the Jedi Council sent him on several missions. Following each, Revan learned more and more about his past. Eventually, the past and present aligned themselves, restoring Revan's memory, and along with it, his power. Revan was now faced with a galaxy altering decision. He would have to face his destiny and fight his former apprentice... Robes, just before the betrayal from his Apprentice.]]Revan, with his superior knowledge of the force and prowess with a saber revitalized, was able to best any in the galaxy with relative ease. Being so, his ex-apprentice Darth Malak, current Dark Lord of the Sith, was but child's play. Revan slaughtered Malak in combat, killing the sith and bringing balance to the galaxy. However, he never rejoined the Republic or the Jedi, nor did he claim the title of dark lord of the sith. He instead chose to venture on a mission of his own... Leaving for the Outer Rim, Revan knew none could come with him. Vowing to one day become unbeatable, Revan left all behind. Knowing that he had previously came close to accomplishing such a task before falling to the Jedi and his apprentice of old, this time Revan assured himself that he would succeed, no matter the cost. With this single goal in mind, Revan left the known galaxy, in his wake leaving chaos and confusion. Why or where Revan went is unknown, as is what happened to him during his journeys. It is said he was able to accomplish his task after several years, his power reaching its apex. Shortly after, Revan decided it best to leave this life, knowing he would come back in the future. Beginning a slumber that would last four millennia, Revan allowed the galaxy to alter itself, knowing he had no reason to return the galaxy in its current state... Several Thousand Years Later Christened Revan Ordo, Revan awoke to a galaxy full of disarray and turmoil. Retaining much of his former power, Revan had returned to once again shape the galaxy itself... Revan's re-entrance marked the beginning of the Clone Wars. During the many skirmishes that followed, countless people lost their lives. Deciding to make himself known after such a war, Revan returned to his confinement. Visiting planets such as Malachor V, Mandalore, Csilla, Rishi, and Onderon, Revan discovered more about the force and of himself, along with his remarkable past. In the process, he was able to further his connection to the force, a connection that already spanned thousands of years. Upon his return, he found a galaxy divided. The result of the Clone Wars had affected the universes greatly. The Jedi had become all but extinct, the Sith gaining power. The Republic had been banished, and the Empire had taken its place. Overall, Revan found the new galaxy...disturbing. The new age Sith held no responsibilities nor morals. Their lack of knowledge of their own past was laughable. The Sith now present, were, in summary, corrupt. Revan could not allow such a group to remain in power. Therefore, the Revan's first task was to rebuild the Jedi order, and to help the Republic. It was, however, a contradiction of sorts for one to have formerly served as a Sith (yet also a Jedi) to rebuild the single order they despised. Nonetheless, Revan founded the New Jedi Order on Coruscant, disregarding his history with the Dark Arts. The New Jedi Order was a triumph, their numbers amplifying rapidly. With his vast battle tactics he had learned as an Admiral in his prior life, he was able to put his skill into use by serving the Republic as an Admiral once again. Revan quickly showed his extense knowledge of war and battle techniques, climbing through the ranks. Eventually, Revan was awarded the title of Grand Admiral, the highest naval rank ever given to any Republic Admiral. After several campaigns, virtually all proving victorious, the Empire and Sith soon fell, leaving room for the Republic and Jedi to return to their former glory. Now, the galaxy had been brought to parity once again. The Sith and Jedi, along with the Empire and Republic, were all on equal footing. The future is destined to be controlled by the past, and as such, Revan left the Jedi and the Republic a second time, taking all by complete and utter surprise. Stating the two factions he once led too pure....a constant distraction from his true goals, he departed, in doing so beginning a self implied exile. right|thumb|After his return to the Galaxy, Revan once again brought back the terror of the [[Star Forge, his own personal flagship over the ages...]]...An exile that would not last long. Returning to his roots, Revan decided to lead the Mandalorian's as their Mandalore. In doing so, Revan was able to regain the Mandalorian race's former grandeur and unite them under a single force. Once more, the Mandalorian's were a force in the galaxy to be reckoned with... Shortly after, Revan founded yet another new faction known as the Avatars, a group of elite force users that use both the dark and light sides of the force. Allying them with the Mandalorians, the two groups would work together to refine the galaxy as Revan saw fit. The name Avatar itself would soon bring fear into the minds of their enemies. The associates of the Avatars continue to remain in their solitude, biding their time until the opportunity presents itself when they shall let themselves be known to the rest of the galaxy. Using his authority with the Mandalorians and Avatars as his enforcer, Revan now strives to keep the various organizations and worlds in relative equilibrium, maintaining peace throughout the galaxy. However, their was one further duty remaining for Revan, something that always lurked in the farthest shadow of his mind. Remembering the promise he had made to himself years ago, Revan continues to work towards his aspirations of supremacy, in hopes to one day become the strongest being to ever walk the galaxy... Disappearance left|thumb|Revan knew what he must do, and what the cost would be...and he was willing to give his life in exchange for the safety of the Force.Suddenly, and without warning, the great Revan Ordo disappeared from the Galaxy, due to him forseeing something was about to happen, and sensing the problem that the Force was having. It was months later that Revan resurfaced in the Galaxy, this time, with a new, and unexpected ally, known as Naga Sadow. The pair assembled a team consisting of them, Siege Orion, Draco Orion and assistance from Thayne Kayne-Ordo. They had formed the Triumvirate due to the ingenius strategizing of Naga Sadow and Revan Ordo... One by one, they killed off Force-sensitives, and began to attempt to balance the Force after they had felt The Great Tremor. Little did they know that it was leading to Revan's eventual death, and an event that would leave their minds blown. For as they killed them off, the Force began to grow too powerful, and with the final showdown between Naga Sadow, Revan and Kain Ossious in the Death Star, Revan unleashed a Thought Bomb which destroyed millions, strengthening the Force to the point it had to balance itself. It was at this point that The Galactic Reset was set into place, and that a new era was ushered in, an era without Revan. Ordo, Revan Ordo, Revan Ordo, Revan Ordo, Revan Ordo, Revan